Crash Course
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: Weiss landed a Teacher's Assistant job at Beacon University for her first year there. Yang just happened to be a very motivated student in her class. Freezerburn antics!


Yawns and cups of hot coffee all around, it was the start of a new semester here at Beacon University.

Autumn was always an exciting time for the university, considering all the incoming first-years that were admitted. The grounds bustled with noise and movement, never a quiet corner to be found until the second week of classes.

Weiss Schnee was starting at the university herself, just like any other freshman. However, her circumstances were slightly different. She was already familiar with the university, including many of its professors, landing herself a spot as a teaching assistant for one of the university's most distinguished business professors, Glynda Goodwitch.

The girl in question was currently in line at the university's most popular coffee shop, _Twin Axes._ She'd come here quite often during the summer, when she was still preparing for fall classes and she decided that she quite enjoyed their coffee; though the staff could have used some work. She secretly hoped they hired new people.

Weiss was majoring in international business, hoping to create a name for herself—separate from her father's—in the Schnee Company, which concerns trade commerce and business expanding all over Remnant. It would be _nice_ if she could take over the company… But for now, she's decided to get a proper degree before simply falling into the outline that's already been created for her.

Beacon had a massive enterprise of student dormitories, and most students utilized them, considering most of Vale's residents lived within the city or in its suburbs, and it was quite the trip to make from the university. Starting on Thursday nights, many students liked to take the trip down to the city via paid car drivers, bus, trolley, and so on. People rarely drove themselves because one of the ultimate, if not cliché pastimes of college students was, of course, partying. Beacon doesn't actually condone weekend after weekend of partying for its students, but because of certain tragedies that happened in years past, the university, along with its younger board members, have come together to create a special rewards programs for those that register with the public transportation system and its offshoots. Students can get special discounts and deals on local stores and restaurants if they can provide proof of their "safe" habits while out on the town. Weiss considered this program as an open invitation for failing grades and dropouts, but she also thought it was useful for those that _did_ use their allowances on alcohol, rather than food or books.

Weiss' dorm was located on the west side of campus, offering a lovely view of the city skyline when she looked out her window. She didn't request such a view, even though someone of her name would be able to make it happen; she figured she just got lucky. And what's more, she was rooming with one of her oldest friends, Ruby Rose. They'd briefly convened yesterday, but neither of them dedicated much time to organizing their sides of the room, so she would see much of her later tonight to sort things out.

Weiss sighed internally as she inched closer to the front of the line, sorely regretting this action. She had nearly an hour left before the start of her class, before the start of _any _class, and yet there was still an enormous line formed up for coffee.

Closer and closer she got, and while peering over a few shoulders to get a look at the staff, someone new did actually catch her eye.

'_Oh. Well she's certainly… Wow, holy CRAP she's pretty!' _She'd just caught a glimpse of her side before, but the barista turned around to hand an order out and all but slapped the blush onto Weiss' face.

She had dark hair that was currently tied up, the wavy locks making their way down past her shoulders. Her sharp eyes were outlined by simple purple eyeshadow, adding a certain mysterious dimension to her already very light complexion. She smiled, but in a way that came off to Weiss as sarcastic. Not that it wasn't effective, most people didn't notice either way as they took their orders from her.

Weiss looked to the side and bit her thumb, cursing the powers above how they could possibly create a girl that looked like _that _and sent her to be within Weiss' vicinity. Working at her favorite coffee shop, no less! Clearly Weiss would have to allocate more funds and time to give business to this fine.. _Incredibly fine_ establishment.

Weiss had gotten to the front of the line at long last, and placed her order with the cashier. She stepped to the side and awaited her drink, growing impatient, but somehow allowing it seeing as her drink was being made by her future wif—_COUGH_… She meant, by this lovely young lady.

"Small vanilla macchiato?" The girl announced at the counter.

"Yes, hi! Err, that's me, I mean." Oh, Weiss. Always a sucker for a pretty girl.

The barista smiled that smile at her as she handed her the drink, "Hi yourself."

"What? I mean. Oh, yeah, uh hi, ahaha…" God, just LEAVE YOU FOOL.

The barista, whose name was apparently Blake by the tag on her apron, chuckled lightly before leaving to attend to the other customers, "Have a nice day, okay?"

Weiss grabbed a sleeve to slip over the hot cup, "You too! Thank you." _'Yep. That was really smooth, Weiss. Great going.'_ She exited the shop, vowing to properly introduce herself the next time she saw her.

Now that coffee was out of the way, Weiss could focus on getting to class. She dodged the oncoming traffic of bumbling newbies that didn't know where they were going and many of the students who were still in the process of moving in. The first class of the day would be her introductory business class, the same class she was going to work with for her teaching assistant credit. She was fairly excited about this class. The prospects of working with a renowned professor like Goodwitch could get her numerous connections with smaller businesses, many of which fall beneath the overreach of the Schnee Company.

Weiss sipped on her coffee as she hurried to class, eager to find out what her classmates would be like.

Finally she got to the lecture hall, opening its massive doors to a half-filled room with an array of diversities, but all the same for noisy chatter. And yet again, even though there was still plenty of time before class, people were here, and they were making… Just so much damn noise. Weiss rolled her eyes and walked down the carpeted path to the front of the room where Glynda stood, welcoming the students and taking down names for those who were crashing. She was fairly tall, but even taller with her black pumps. She wore a white blouse tucked into a black skirt, her golden hair done up in a professional bun.

The older blonde nodded to Weiss. "Good morning, Miss Schnee. Ready to get to work?"

Weiss dropped her book bag on the floor next to the smaller desk positioned next to Glynda's much larger desk and sighed, "We'll find out, I guess."

Glynda raised an eyebrow, "Is that the attitude you have on the first day?"

"I mean, yes, I'm ready. Ready and awake to do my.. very best, ma'am!" Weiss corrected herself. She should have known better than to waver in front of Glynda.

Weiss settled in to her desk as the rest of the students shuffled in, pouring into random seats across the hall, most of them trying to sit in the back. Using the extra time, Weiss slid her phone out and opened up various forms of social media apps, curious about how her friends felt about their first day of classes. Her feed wasn't very lively, but that's probably because a majority of them opted for classes later than at the crack of dawn, which was pretty much any class before at least 10. Several minutes passed, and occasionally she would glance to her watch to check the time. It was almost 8 am. By now, she was busy getting her papers in order and so she didn't pay too much attention to _who _walked in, though…

"Didn't know you worked here, macchiato."

Weiss jumped slightly in her seat, not expecting anyone to come up to talk to her quite yet. She glanced up to see the same face from this morning, the barista… Named Blake.

"O-Oh, hi! I, well I don't really work here, I'm just the TA," she stammered. Clearly she hadn't gotten over her apparently blasphemous good looks.

Blake stood contrapposto, smirking at Weiss, "You're in the class as well, right?"

"Yes! Yes, I am. I just have favor with the university so they let me work as a TA… I mean, I don't have _favor _favor, like I don't work for my grade favor, but, you know what I mean."

"It's fine, I understand," Blake shifted her messenger bag strap a little before turning to grab a seat, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Wait, Blake! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Weiss," she offered her hand out, sincerely trying to be polite to the girl—she scrunched her face up in a pained manner as she realized she'd revealed that she already knew Blake's name, but tried to shake off the embarrassment.

She was met with a small laugh, "I'm flattered you remembered my name. Nice to meet you," she took Weiss' hand gently.

'_This is my CHANCE! Oh, my god, okay, don't blow it, Weiss.' _"So, uh, it would be cool if we could study sometime, right? Not that I'm implying you can't study by yourself. I just thought, since we're both new here, it would be a good chance to form an early, um, support system. If need be." Weiss cleared her throat, thinking about how freaking stupid that must have sounded.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'll see you around… Weiss." Blake gave her one last look before she turned and took a seat in the front row, right in view of Weiss' desk.

'_WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SIT THERE?! This is just my luck. She's gorgeous, and she's sitting right in front of me. I only hope I can concentrate on my work with her there.'_

Battling her emotions was a tough job, but Weiss figured that if it were the _only_ obstacle in the class, she could deal with it in time.

Glynda glanced to the wall clock for a moment before clearing her throat, "All right class, it's time we begin. I sincerely hope you're all in the right room; Introduction to Business, correct?"

There were scattered answers, but most of them sounded like unenthusiastic yes-es.

Glynda continued, "I don't waste a minute when I'm lecturing, but considering it's the first week of classes, I'll let those that trickle in late off the hook. If you're crashing, make sure you let me know ahead of time, so we can weed out those who aren't present."

Weiss paid thorough attention to Glynda as she spoke, unsure if she was going to introduce her or not. Her vigilance was not wasted however, since Glynda did actually make note of Weiss' role in class. She looked to Weiss, who stood up promptly, "We do have a teaching assistant in this class. While she is in fact taking this class just the same as you all are, she will be partially responsible for your grades, assignments, and any questions about the course you may have. I'll let her introduce herself."

Weiss stepped out from behind her desk, standing as proper as possible, "Hello, class. My name is Weiss Schnee, and I'll be your TA this semester. If you need anything at all, just let me know. My contact information is in the syllabus." She sat down shortly after that.

Glynda turned to the class once again, "I'll begin taking role now. For future reference, I don't take role normally because it's a colossal waste of precious class time, but today I need to ensure that those of you that have enrolled are in fact, here. Now then, from the top."

She read off an enormous list of names, rather impractical for a large lecture. However, it's what most professors had to do when they were dealing with a class that often had a long waitlist.

Weiss tried to pay attention and scan around the room for any other interesting looking people, but her eyes always found their way back to the beautiful raven-haired barista sitting in the front row. Their eyes met a few times, and they exchanged subtle smiles.

Several minutes had passed, and finally Glynda had gotten to what sounded like the last name on the list, "Yang Xiao Long?"

'_Interesting name, I'll give them that,' _Weiss thought, not caring to see where this person was seated.

"Right here, Ma'am!" A girl with long, wild golden hair stood up from her seat, startling some of the people next to her.

Glynda peered at her, "Yes, well. Now that you're all accounted for—"

"Aaaaand can I just say, Professor, that both you _and _your lovely TA are stunningly beautiful?"

The class laughed at this outburst, some of them even clapping along as a joke, but Glynda wasn't having it.

"Miss Xiao Long, I appreciate the sentiment, but if you wish to be a part of this class, _please _sit down," the irritated professor rubbed her temple before checking off Yang's name on the list.

This caught Weiss' attention, and she was studying the girl meticulously now, in total disbelief that someone would say something like that in the middle of Goodwitch's class!

Yang, her name was? She sat back down in her seat, grinning from ear to ear as she propped her feet up on an empty seat in front of her. It seemed she had friends already, as she fist-bumped a tan, blond boy to her right. She had a considerable body, her figure nothing short of impressive. Her lilac eyes were quite something alright, and her long legs, well…

S-Still, the nerve of her! Not _only _had she interrupted _the _Professor Goodwitch, but she just threw around those compliments like they were nothing! Weiss had a feeling that this girl would cause her quite a bit of trouble. Certainly she'd ask for favors when it came to grading, if nothing else. She was almost sure of it.

Weiss shook the thought from her mind, still reeling from being called.. stunningly beautiful, in front of nearly five-hundred people. No, she would focus on her job here. She wouldn't mess this up.

…

But the more she thought about it, the more she was actually interested in that blonde brute. Did she honestly think that? Was she just trying to win favor? Or did she actually find Weiss attractive? Weiss paused her thoughts for a moment to consider, that she couldn't remember a time when anyone really called her beautiful. Not that she needed someone to, but in all her years, has there ever been one?

'… _Oooh, whatever. Just, whatever!'_

Thinking about it more simply made Weiss all the more frustrated. And curious. But mostly just frustrated. She eventually shrugged it off, considering it as a one-time attention grabber, probably to make sure everyone in class knew who she was. The class-clown types were usually like that.

Weiss simply sighed quietly as she waited for class to end. Although she had a few more classes for the day, she was looking forward to the moment when she could return to her room and tell Ruby about her bizarre morning.

* * *

"Wait, she really called Goodwitch beautiful? Whoaaa, she's got guts, I'll give her that. I like her already!" Ruby joked as she stuffed a few shirts into a drawer.

Weiss returned to her room several minutes ago, and after hearing Weiss sigh a grand total of four times, Ruby had finally asked her how her first day of classes went. She was still in the middle of unpacking, so stray articles of clothing occasionally flew across the room or onto the floor, much to Weiss' dismay. Ruby was never really tidy, but Weiss figured she could deal with that side of her. As much as she _really _didn't want to.

Weiss was busy unpacking her own belongings, carefully arranging her books on her desk. "It was a surprise to both of us, trust me. It's crazy, she literally just said it to her after the professor took role! Everyone I've spoken to thus far has always been slightly terrified of Goodwitch, so I'm fairly impressed with the fool. She's brave all right."

Ruby decided to take a small break from unpacking to hop onto her bed and cross her feet, sliding out her phone to check her messages, "But what about you, Weiss?"

Weiss glanced at her while she was straightening things out, but didn't turn her head, "What about me what?"

"Are you flatterrrred?" Ruby teased, rolling onto her stomach.

A pillow flew across the room like a bullet and hit Ruby in the face, inciting a laughing fit from the girl "No, Ruby, I'm.. She's just—argh, I'm done talking about her! I've got something more important to tell you anyhow, so if you would _please _listen up!"

"Okay okay, what's up?"

Weiss paused for a moment to recount the event, a small smile appearing on her mouth all the while. "There was a girl today…"

Ruby supported her chin with two fists, kicking her legs back and forth on the bed, "Aaaand?"

"She worked at the coffee shop, and she's in my business class. Oh, Ruby she's gorgeous!" Weiss finally ceased her unpacking to flop on her bed this time and looked at Ruby, "I'm fairly sure she's intelligent, too, which is often a hit or miss when it comes to college students. Expect me to be gone for class _slightly _earlier than usual from now on. I've got to get my morning coffee."

"Ohh, Weiss, I'm so happy for you! But I have to meet her before you two get married so I can make sure she's right for you. Never know when a prowling heartbreaker might be on the loose, after all," Ruby laid one arm down to rest her chin on just one hand. She glanced up to the ceiling for a moment as if to try and recall something, "Hey, you wanna go out tonight?"

Weiss looked to Ruby from her phone, "Go out? Like, to a club?"

"Yeah! To celebrate and stuff. Celebrate you and your TA thing, our first day of classes, things like that! Nora was talking to me about it today and it seems like a whole bunch of people are going. Y'know, since we don't have any real schoolwork yet, I think they're trying to get the partying out of their system while they still can, heh.."

Weiss gave Ruby a concerned look, "I didn't.. Ruby, don't you _dislike_ social events like that?"

She twirled her thumbs, "Well, yeah, but I mean, we're in college, we gotta try some new things! I dunno. I think it'll be fun. Plus, our friends are going."

"Even Ren?"

"_Even _Ren," Ruby nodded.

Weiss looked back to her phone and scrolled some more, presumably on Tumblr. A few more seconds of silence, and she glanced back to Ruby who was giving her the puppy eyes, "Ruby, you _know _I can't say no to you when you do that!"

"Yep. It's why I do it."

"Uughh, fine, we'll go."

"Yaaaay!" Ruby leapt from her bed and onto Weiss', embracing—well, more like smothering—her in a tight hug.

"O-Okay, stop! Get _off _me, I can't—rrrgh—breathe!" Weiss unlatched the girl from her shoulders and stood up, patting down her outfit, "Honestly."

"Soooo we're getting ready now, right? I kinda already told Nora we'd meet them up there around eight…"

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes, "Since you've already spoken for me, yes, we'll get ready."

Ruby jumped off the bed and threw her arms around Weiss' neck from behind and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks, Weiss! Loveeee youuuuu~"

"Yeah yeah," Weiss brushed her off. She checked her watch once more before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

It's true, she was in college now. Nights like this were typical, weren't they? It should be fun regardless, if at least a few of her friends were going. As Weiss shed her clothing and folded them neatly onto the counter, she smiled to herself.

'_Maybe Blake will be there? It'd be nice if she was, I suppose. Though, is she the type to go out? Am __**I **__even the type to go out? Hm.'_

* * *

Though only a Thursday night, the streets of Vale were populated with college youth. Because of certain holidays, sometimes new semesters started on Wednesdays or Thursdays, rather than the usual Monday, so everything worked out great for timing. In addition to the usual party goers from throughout the city, students of Beacon are here get their last big party in before their schoolwork really started to kick in.

One most popular bar, right smack-dab in the center of the city, had a few lights flashing from within the darkened atmosphere as Ruby and Weiss stood in line before the bouncer let them in. They've heard, from the older students on campus, that this was _the _place to be if you're in Vale for the night. Rumored to have a great bar, and even greater bartenders, along with a nice venue that had dance floors both inside and outside, the girls thought this would be the perfect place to have a good time. The club was also two stories, offering a lovely getaway from the partying below, a great view from a wrap-around balcony on the second floor. They also appreciated that it was a mixed indoor-outdoor club, just in case at any time, they needed some air.

Weiss looked behind her at the back of the line and turned to Ruby, "They're already inside?"

"Yep, that's what she texted. We're kinda the last ones here," she replied, readying her ID card to be checked.

"You know, I thought we'd be coming out to an actual nightclub, but this place looks rather tame. Tasteful, even," Weiss considered, inspecting the façade of the building.

Ruby slid her arm through the hole made by Weiss' folded elbows, sticking close to the girl, "I know that's not our thing, so I agreed to come out to this one instead. Everybody says it's chill, there's dancing, but no blaring music or super bright flashing lights. Just a place to hang, you know?"

Weiss looked to Ruby with grateful eyes, "Thanks. I was hesitant about tonight, but if it's in a place like this, I think I can deal with it."

A few more minutes passed, and finally they were let in. It really was a calmer atmosphere than Weiss had anticipated, with many couches and chairs around, surrounding coffee tables and firepits. The place was packed, she could barely see the bar because it was swarmed by thirsty patrons, and plenty of people lined the dance floors, both inside and out.

Weiss spotted their group from across the bar, dragging Ruby along with her.

Seated around a fire were Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Coco and Velvet, her close friends from high school. Weiss and Ruby were greeted by Nora's generous hugs and Coco's snarky comments.

Ruby sat down next to Pyrrha, "Heyo! You guys having fun?"

"Yes, we're quite enjoying ourselves. Have you two gotten drinks yet?" Pyrrha asked, taking a sip of her water. Though she didn't drive them, Pyrrha took it upon herself to make sure at least _she_ was sober at the end of the night, if no one else.

"We just got here, but we'll grab them right now. Jaune, what'cha drinkin' man!?" She reached across Pyrrha's lap to tap him on the knee.

Looking a little pink in the face already, he replied with a goofy grin, "Ohhh, you knowww, Ruby, just.. Just a cosmo!" Clearly he was slightly inebriated already. Oh, Jauney boy.

Weiss grew impatient, eager to get out there and potentially check for Blake's presence. She tugged on Ruby's blouse, "Would you like to get drinks, Ruby?"

She was met with a silent smile as she stood, leading Weiss back to the bar.

To congratulate Weiss' TA job, Ruby bought both their drinks, a long island iced tea for herself, and a sex-on-the-beach for Weiss, much to her protest about sipping on something with such a provocative name.

They retreated to a far wall, where they chatted amongst themselves about the details of their classes today. Occasionally, Weiss would glance around the room, checking for any sign of her barista from the morning.

Ruby noticed this movement and finally thought to ask, "So what does this Blake person look like, Weiss? Maybe I can help you find her?"

Weiss snapped her head back to Ruby and looked at her with apology, genuinely concerned that she was being selfish with her quest, "Sorry, Ruby, I didn't meant to seem distant or anything. She—"

As if right on cue, Weiss had to do a double take to a figure that was leaning against an opposite wall, talking with someone and holding a half-empty drink in her hand.

'_HOLY MOTHER OF—T-THAT'S HER. THANK YOU, HIGHER POWER. THANK YOU SO MUCH.'_

Weiss instinctively hid behind Ruby, peeking out above her shoulder, "R-Ruby, that's HER. She's here! Over there, on that wall! Oh god what should I do!?"

"Whoa, Weiss, calm down! You're spilling your drink.. Okay, I say you just go talk to her. You've met today, right? So it can't be all that awkward or anything."

Weiss looked at Blake for a few seconds more before taking a deep breath, "You're right. I should be poised, as any proper Schnee woman would be. This will be fine," she straightened out her clothes, making sure nothing was out of place. "Okay, wish me luck."

As Weiss confidently stomped off to talk to Blake, Ruby couldn't help but giggling at her friend's maidenly behavior. "Good luck, Weiss! Knock 'er dead!"

The closer Weiss got to Blake, the more her confidence waned and turned into nervousness. _'All right, Weiss, time to be cool. Like, totally cool. Wow this girl with your charm! Your pizzazz! Your outrageously luscious hair… Oh my goodness, I'm screwed. So freaking screwed.'_

Her time had come as she approached Blake. Luckily, she noticed Weiss' arrival and excused herself from the person she was talking with before.

"I didn't think I'd see you here, Weiss. How are you?" She closed the distance, close enough that Weiss was able to catch a small whiff of her light scent, causing her to curse internally.

"Y-Yes, well, Ruby thought it'd be a good idea to come out tonight. Err, not _come out _come out, I'm already quite out. Not saying I'm—Okay well I _am _gay, if you were wondering—You weren't. Um. Ruby is my roommate and good friend, and we—" Weiss halted her embarrassing rambling once she saw Blake trying to contain a laugh. She took another breath and collected her thoughts, "I'm having a good time. How about you?"

Alright, that was.. Relatively painless.

Who are we kidding, that was literally awful. Just, just so awful.

Blake took another sip of her drink, "Same here." There was a moment of silence, neither party really knowing just what to say, before Blake turned to Weiss to ask her, "Would you like to dance?"

"YES! I mean, um, yes, sure. Of course."

With Blake laughing at Weiss' outburst, and Weiss reprimanding Blake for laughing, the two made their way to the outdoor dance floor, assimilating to the crowd post-haste.

Weiss wasn't a dancer, but she caught on with the crowd's energy quickly, changing tempos to the various songs the DJ played. There were times when Blake let the alcohol take control and positioned herself behind Weiss, lightly grinding herself against her body rhythmically, but Weiss didn't complain. She too was feeling confident because of the liquor, and this may have been one of the only chances to get close to her this way.

After several songs and multiple instances of drunken people bumping into them, the pair retreated to the side to catch their breath, Blake offering to buy Weiss another drink.

"I'll be right back, okay? Do you have a drink preference?"

"No, not really. Please, just surprise me. Well, not _too_ much of a surprise, I don't want to be wheeled out of here in a wheelchair or stuffed into the trunk of a car, ha haha, ah…"

Weiss thought she blew it with the poor humor, but Blake chuckled lightheartedly and rolled with the punches, "Don't worry, no roofies in your drink tonight."

Weiss watched Blake head back to the bar, and returned her attention to the dance floor absently. She slid out her phone to text Ruby:

_Ruby, how're you doing? Blake asked me to dance, I'm really sorry about leaving you hanging. Are you with the others?_

She crossed her arms, but felt a faint buzzing all too soon with a reply:

_Hey, its cool! I understand. yeah im with the others, hahaha Jaune is pretty much gone by now, but Pyrrha is taking care of him. :] coco and velvet want to hang out with you, but I told them youre trying to score a hottie right now hehe_

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose at Ruby's suggestive text, but started to type a reply. As she was typing, she was interrupted by a loud voice directly in front of her.

"Hey, teach! Crazy running into _you _here!"

Weiss glanced up to the mysterious, annoying voice and was met with a big, toothy smile from none other than the blonde heathen from this morning—Yang. Annnd the slight smell of alcohol on her breath to boot. She wore a simple zip-up jacket over what looked like a tank top, and jean shorts and knee-high brown boots. It wasn't extravagant, but she didn't need much to show off the finer points of her body.

Weiss stared at her for a bit, but decided that she wouldn't warrant a response, afraid of any more verbal harassment; she looked back down to her phone and hoped that Blake would be back soon.

Yang persisted, "Whoa, hey, why're you ignoring me? I'm trying to talk! What if I had a question about class? You think I could get you to tutor me?" Yang leaned her elbow against the wall Weiss was on, though a few inches away from her. "I think you could teach me a thing or two.." Yang eyed Weiss up and down, "Ya feel me?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and leered at Yang, "You obviously don't have any questions about class if you're out here partying. Now if you'll excuse me, my friend is bringing me back a—"

"I don't think your friend should have left you alone, I mean what if some creep tried to come up and talk to you? It's lucky you have me here, huh?" Yang boasted, placing one hand on her hip.

"You _are_ some creep trying to talk to me! And you just interrupted me! What are you even doing here? Don't you have your own friends to hang out with?" Weiss tried to look away, but Yang got off the wall and continued to walk into Weiss' line of vision.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I just saw you here by yourself and came over to chat.. Listen, what I said in the classroom today?"

Weiss wouldn't let on, but she definitely was listening now.

Yang continued, "You really are like, super beautiful. And I'm totally sorry about the outburst, especially in front of Goodwitch. I guess I wanted to make sure everyone knew. So, I owe you an apology, and a proper introduction… If you'll let me?" Yang offered her hand out, "I'm Yang Xiao Long, business major and automotive connoisseur."

Weiss looked at the hand, and up to what seemed to be sincere lilac eyes. Her first impression wasn't a great one, but Weiss respected anyone adult enough to apologize in such a mature fashion. And as much as Weiss hated to admit it, this girl was really cute. And strangely charming, in an irritating way. Damn those blondes.

'_I have a feeling I'll regret this.'_

Weiss took Yang's hand firmly, but softened her expression. "Hello Yang, my name is Weiss Schnee. Business major, and an appreciator of good coffee."

"Nice to officially meet you!" Yang shook her hand once and broke the contact, returning to her place on the wall next to her, "So, cutie pie! Would it be too much trouble to ask for your number?"

"_What_ in the world would you need my number for?"

"Like I said, I might need some tutoring, and what better person to ask for help than the TA? And I could treat you to coffee sometime. C'mon, don't act like these muscles aren't getting you hot and bothered," Yang flexed her bicep playfully.

As stupid as Weiss thought this entire situation was, her inebriation caused her to snicker, giving into Yang's charm. She tried clearing her throat to play it off soon after though, looking back down to her phone, "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

Yang pretended to act dejected, bending over so that her face was on level with Weiss' phone, "Pretty pleeease?"

Weiss exhaled through her nose to express her annoyance and folded her arms. It was apparent that Yang wouldn't leave her alone until she gave in, and it wasn't like she could give her a fake number, considering that they were in the same class. Welp. Oh well. Maybe she'd forget about it tomorrow.

"Fine."

Yang shot up in excitement, "Wait, really?! Awesome!" She took her phone out of her pocket and readied a new contact, handing the device to Weiss. She typed it in begrudgingly, figuring that she wouldn't use it anyhow. It's possible that she's just trying to gain as many numbers as she could before the night was over.

Weiss handed the phone back to Yang, and she slipped it back into her pocket with ease. "Thanks, little lady." Yang looked over her shoulder for a moment, "It's probably time for me to go, but I'll see you later, Weiss."

Weiss was surprised when she heard her name uttered from Yang's mouth as she walked away, thinking that she'd be called silly, insulting nicknames for the remainder of the time they knew each other. She watched as she rejoined her group of friends, which was made up of mostly guys. Go figure.

But somehow…

Somehow, she caught herself watching her the entire time. Somehow feeling like she, for some ungodly reason, missed her boisterous company already. Oh god, surely it was the alcohol. Yeah, of course, that'd _had _to be it.

"Sooo.. I see you're quite popular tonight."

Blake had been back for a while, standing modestly to the side while Yang and Weiss were speaking. She stepped closer and handed a drink to Weiss, proceeding to sip her own.

Not wanting Blake to think she was interested in Yang, she played it off as best she could, "Wait, no, she's in our morning class. I gave her my number because she wouldn't stop pestering me about it, and only because she said she wanted some help studying!"

"Hey, it's okay, don't let me stop you from socializing. But since she had the honor already…" Blake slid out her own phone, flipping it in her palm, "Would it be terribly rude to ask for yours now?"

"No.. Not at all! If I could get yours too?" Weiss hurriedly revealed her phone and the two exchanged devices, inputting each number carefully, _just_ in case.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, but the fun had to end when it hit about one in the morning. Weiss had promised Ruby they wouldn't be out too late, and after bidding Blake an extremely awkward farewell, she met back up with Ruby and her friends to catch the ride back to campus.

"Weissss," Ruby started, her fumbling words making it clear to Weiss her current state, "Get any numeros tonight?"

"I did, thank you." She tried to be aloof with her answer, but the excitement struck her and soon she couldn't help but turn to Ruby to gush in somewhat of a squeal, "Alright alright, I got Blake's!"

"Wooooo! I'm so happy for youuu! Did'ja kiss her? Did'ja?" Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, entrapping her arms.

"Of _course _not! What kind of girl do you think I am?" She defended.

"The kind that got _two _numbers tonight, liar! I assume the blonde one was your Yangy friend?"

Coco and Velvet were walking right behind them, and of course Coco had to interrupt, "I saw that too. You were quite the ladie's lady tonight, Weiss. Didn't think you had it in you."

Weiss looked at her friends, "You _saw_ that?! You idiots, I didn't know you were spying! And for the record, I only gave my number out twice. But I _received_ only one, thank you."

Ruby squeezed her a little tighter, "Ooooh, so you _did_ want Yang to have it! I see, I see. I understand."

"Ugh, _Ruby!_"

* * *

Weiss had finally gotten Ruby into bed, making sure she would be rested for her morning class. Weiss didn't have Friday classes, but Ruby's major, which was kinesiology, required her to attend specialized biology courses.

She changed into nightwear herself, made a fresh cup of coffee, and settled into her bed to do some light reading. She wasn't particularly sleepy, given the events of the night, so she'd figured she'd get started on a book she was putting off.

Every once in a while, Weiss looked to her phone, which laid on the bedsheets next to her. Should she text Blake? Would that be too soon? She didn't want to seem like a weirdo.. But… Really, she could just wish her goodnight and a thanks for the drink she bought! Yes, that would be it.

Weiss bit her lip and reasoned the thought out some more, figuring that a text was logical at this point. Well, probably. She placed a bookmark on the page she was on and laid the book down, picking up her phone and tapping into her contacts. Reaching Blake's, she created a new message, taking a few deep breaths before typing:

_Hey! It's Weiss. From your business class._

… She deleted that last part. She already knew she was in her business class, what the hell.

_I just wanted to say thank you again for the company and the drink. We should do it again next time, I'll treat! Have a goodnight._

Weiss looked over the message a few times, wondering if she was being too forward. What could she say, 'Oh there won't be a next time'? She _could _but then she wouldn't have asked for her number… Argh! Eventually, she placed a hand over her forehead and pressed send, tossing the phone as far away from her as possible without having it fall off the bed. Now, to wait.

She was about to pick her book up, when a faint buzzing reached her ears. Weiss scrambled for the phone, unbelieving that she could have replied so quickly! But Blake seems like an attentive woman, so it would be no surprise.

Weiss' expression changed from joyous to annoyance when she realized that it was not in fact Blake who texted her, but…

_heya TA! didnt get too wasted tonight, right? :P_

With a growl, Weiss rolled her eyes and conjured up a quick reply, after saving the unknown contact as 'Pest'

_No I did not, thank you. I'm trying to sleep, so if you would please, I'll just see you in class or something._

It didn't take long for a reply once again.

_wow, so you DIDNT give me a fake number. awesome. ok, but do u at least remember my offer? coffee? you and me? lol. tomorrow around noon sound good?_

Weiss couldn't believe this girl. She was seriously thinking she'd say yes!

_I never said yes to that. And you? Noon? I'd expected you to be the type to sleep in past 3. _

_whoa whoa, rude! i have things to do too girlie. i work early morning shifts sometimes and tomorrow i get off around 11. tho i could get off anytime if it came to u, know what im sayin_

Weiss was just about to delete the contact after that, but another text came soon after:

_sorry that was shitty, i apologize. :/ anyway. what do you say? i am having some serious troubles with the course material miss schnee and i think i need immediate assistance _

With an audible groan, Weiss would send one last text to this behemoth before she forced herself to sleep.

_Okay fine! Just let me sleep now. See you tomorrow. Ugh_

_aw yisss! cool lmao. meet me by glynda's lecture hall. sleep well cutie_

What a FREAKING nuisance.

And somehow.. Weiss had let herself be roped into meeting this nuisance for coffee.

'_Great. GREAT… What do I even wear? Wait, why does that matter?! No Weiss, don't you dare let her rebellious charm woo you. Don't you freaking dare. Ughhh. DAMNIT.'_

* * *

**a/n: **Loool...

First off, the drinking age wherever they are is 18. *shrug. Second off, not sure how great this one is? My Freezerburn is always questionable in quality for some reason, but I'll let you guys judge of course.

Also the bar they were at is based off a real bar that I really really liked... They closed down though. Sigh.

Yes, yes there is some monochrome floating around, but it'd be boring without a little conflict of interest, right? Maybe. LOL. Endgame in this story will be Freezerburn of course. (Or will it?)

Let me know how y'all like it!


End file.
